Don't stop believing
by cattycat88
Summary: Song fic! Enjolras and Eponine's unexpected encounter at a bar. E/E! Read to find out more. R&R please I want to know what u think! Rated T just in case
**Hi everyone! So this is like,my very first song fic. I started watching glee and I'm having tons of ideas right now... This is my first shot and I hope you like it xx**

 **Disclaimer：I don't own les mis，it belongs to dear V Hugo！Also the song don't stop believing was by Journey.**

 **Feel free to listen to the song while reading this :-) I did when I wrote it.**

* * *

 ** _-Just a small town girl living in a lonely world，She took the midnight train going anywhere..._**

* * *

Éponine Thénardier stumbled out of her so-called home,with nothing but some loose change and a used lipstick in her purse. Her arms bared,revealing various scars and cuts,some of them still half-bleeding. Her eyes bruised,her the lips still quivering with pain.

But she did not cry. Thénardiers don't cry,the only collapse on the inside.

"Taxi!" She called.

She'd do anything,just to get away from her inescapable nightmare.

* * *

 ** _-Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit,He took the midnight train going anywhere..._**

* * *

Enjolras has failed everything. His ambitions,his great plans for the future,his dreams and hopes. . . . . He lost everything he ever fought for.

What's left for him then? It's time for him to admit his failure. It's time to admit the fact that he has no power nor ability to be the leader of anything. He literally owned nothing,but his wild-eyed dreams.

Grantaire once told him how alcohol eases the pain. Poor soul,now he understands what he was running from. No wonder he found this way to not feel.

Now it seemed more than reasonable-What suits a failure better than a messed-up night at bar?

"Taxi. " He called.

He'd do anything,just to escape his torn-up daydream.

* * *

 ** _-A singer in a smoky room，The smell of wine and cheap a smile they can share the night,It goes on and on and on and on..._**

* * *

She saw him,the beautiful youth with blond curls and rosy red cheeks-his future ahead of him must be flooded with light and glory.

A future that she will never know.

He saw her,the broken damsel,even paler with her dark hair surrounding her face. But her emerald eyes were the really remarkable thing-they shone dreadfully,as the eye of a wolf.

That courage he has always admired.

"Anthony. " He gave her a wry(yet still charming)smile.

"Samantha. " She slightly nodded.

Why bother telling our real names,when we are both struggling so hard to pretend to be someone else?

"Can I buy you a drink. . . . . . . Samantha?" He asked calmly.

"How am I to repay you?" She just blinked,supporting her jaw with one hand.

"Hmm. " He slid the drink in front of her,said in a teasing tune. " You can always sing for me. "

So there she was,standing in the blue-and-red neon light with all the tipsy young girls in golden dresses. But she was not ashamed of her cheap and out-of-style shirt anymore. In fact,she has never felt so confident,so fearless,so . . . . . . . . Invincible .

This was,after all,her life.

 ** _"Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard_**

 ** _Their shadows searching in the night_**

 ** _Streetlight people living just to find emotion_**

 ** _Hiding somewhere in the night..."_**

Her raspy voice matched the melody flawlessly,somehow she managed to sound bohemian. She sang rather slowly,yet her voice were seductive.

People whether stopped and listened to this young maid,or still soaked in their own sadness,too drunk to notice another lost soul.

But .

Those emerald eyes never left him for once.

He knew it all too well.

* * *

 ** _-Working hard to get my fill,everybody wants a anything to roll the dice,Just one more time_**

* * *

"Another round?" He fanned out his cards casually ,unaware of a few missing ones.

"Damn,I don't think I can afford that. " she groaned,searching every corner of her empty purse,no luck.

"Don't be so tedious . " He said slowly while covering her hand with his. "I won't mind if you pay with secrets. "

"Deal,Ants. " (She was obviously too drunk to say/recall his full name. )

"Looks like I'm not the losing one. " She giggled as she sipped her drink-Of course ,"Anthony"was kind enough to pay for it.

"Alright,alright. . . . . " He shook his head,as if he was trying to shake some sense out of it. "A secret. Okay. Well,Anthony was not exactly my name. I lied about it before and I am sorry. My real name is Enjolras. "

"That's like,the LAMEST secret EVER. " She can't help but laugh. This boy really is adorable ,inside and out. "In that case,I may need to admit that I wasn't being so honest as well. "

"So what's your real name then?" He asked curiously.

"Beat me . " She splayed her cards,covering her all-so-obvious grin.

* * *

 ** _-Some will win, some will lose， Some were born to sing the , the movie never ends,It goes on and on and on and on..._**

* * *

"What is it that you regret the most?"

"That god damn it long island ice tea I just ordered. "

"No I mean it!"

He slightly opened his eyes to see her clearer. "Truth to be told,I screwed up. You see,I always try to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders,and I was so,so arrogant,that I really thought I could make it. And so it collapsed ,as it should have,leaving me,another ignorant fool in the dust. "

"So is it the failure that you regret?" She leaned forward to meet his eyes, "Because you shouldn't. You failed for once only,for God's sake,it's not like you won't get another million chances. You won't know what it feels like to not even stand a chance. "

He could tell that she's pissed by her shaking tone, but unsure of what he said got to her,he simply continued.

"It's not completely like that. " He bit his lips unconsciously. "I regret being blind. I mean,failing everything was bad enough,what's worse was that I was too blind to notice what I was missing out. There are other important things in life yet I just turned my back on them. I locked my eyes on the aims and goals,but I didn't realize that I couldn't possibly fix anything,if I am never complete. I have been missing a great part of life. I have been missing someone like,like you,my whole life long. Wouldn't you call that idiotic?"

"If you put it that way," she said slowly, "you might actually learned something after all. "

"Maybe I did. " he sighed. "But now enlighten me,what is it that you regret the most?"

She didn't reply for a while. Just when he started to apologize for his bold question,she revealed her arms. The scars were quite unnoticeable in the dim light,but now as he paid attention to them,he noticed how bad she was hurt-Some of the wound must be made ages ago.

How could she possibly suffer all of that? She's just a small girl.

She slightly winced when he grabbed her arm. Then to her surprise-He bowed his striking handsome head,and started kissing every inch of her skin with his cherry red lips. It hurt at first,but then all of a sudden,all the pain disappeared into the burning,scarlet flood which he brought. When his eyes rose the meet hers,she realized that they were the closest things to heaven that she's ever seen.

* * *

 ** _-Don't stop believing，Hold on to the feeling_**

* * *

There they stood outside of the bar,both lost the track of time. What they did know was what deepened the kiss-it was not the alcohol,nor the coldness,but their own wounds. Together,they got what they've always wanted,and that's why they were both possessed. They were clinging eachother so tight,as if they had known eachother forever,as if they were trying to just join eachother's flesh and become one-That way,they will be able to face anything the world can bring.

"Éponine?Éponine?" He mumbled through the kiss,breathless and desperate.

"What?"

"Marry me. I love you. Marry me,so that I can stay with you. . . . . . . And protect you. I swear it on my life. "

He was obviously raving. Yet still,he managed to sound sober and serious at once.

"Well about that," She gave him another peck on the lips,and cupped his face with her sweaty hands.

"Ask me again when you are awake."

-fin

* * *

 **-So this song fic was actually inspired by the song marry you, but then it somehow ended like this. I LOVE DRUNK ENJOLRAS**

 **(and yes ,Eponine's** **pseudonym was Samantha because I love Samantha Barks so much :-** **)**

 **Thoughts? Please R &R! I want to know your opinions!**

 **More song fics on the way!**


End file.
